Technical Field
The present invention is related to an electroplating additive, especially to an additive for electroplating processes such as lead-free plating, copper plating, tin plating, nickel plating, etc.
Description of Related Art
Electroplating is a common manufacturing process in modern industry. In the wake of the improvement of industrial technology and the raising demand of the consumer to the fineness of the product appearance, it is very common in the field to add some certain metal salts, metal oxides, aromatic compounds, and/or heterocyclic compounds (so called electroplating additives) to obtain smoother and brighter electroplated metal layer.
Sulfosuccinin acid sodium salt (SSSA) and sodium 3-mercapto-1-propanesulfonate (MPS) are two of the conventional electroplating additives in the fields. However, it tends to produce sulfur dioxide gas when sulfosuccinin acid sodium salt is being produced, which increases risks to the working environment and concerns of pollution. Sodium 3-mercapto-1-propanesulfonate is also not an ideal additive because it includes unstable thiol bonds in structure and its property tends to be altered in the case of repeated uses.
Accordingly, in order to satisfy the demand of fineness of electroplating process in nowadays industry, it needs more options of electroplating additives.